Weird things in meh head
by LeonthevocaloidFan
Summary: Some chapters are going to be all LOVE And others will be }:D DOOM! Reviews, P.M. or shoot me a message at my G-mail but I really need more people to do at lest one of those. Cant get better by ones self ya know! It's about L, a kid who's abnormal and gets a band of other's like him together without knowing it. Enjoy! rating for suggestive things and vary bad potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the unbearable noise of six other people in the same room. Mondays, god do I hate them. I don't really have a name to go by,

but the few people I talk to call me L. I'm some kinda vampier or something that 'feeds on other living creatures emotions' not to survive, but cause I don't

make them anymore. No, I can't just be like, "Oh, hey I'm pissed." Or, "Damn. I'm sad about this." Nope, not for me. Instead I get these six weirdoes and

maybe more in later in time. I started seeing a guy, or vocaloid to be exact, named Leon. He helped me along as my 'little voice in the back of my head' I guess I

lack a conscience as well as sanity! As things got worse, my emotions got weaker. I, lacking any other way to describe it, am a walking nut case with the a lot of

other problems. Oh, did I forget to say I'm insane AND my (or most of my) family, for generations, are physic? Yep, that is what I was told. Mum can see, talk to,

and do some other 'tricks' with dead people. My step dad, he catches glimpse at what CAN happen, and never anything good. I can talk to dead people, some

what understand (not counting humans) animals, and, as I said before, steel the emotions out of people close to me. My skills are still developing but what the

hell, I'ma going to push ever bit of luck I ever had. By now you are most likely mad at me, this must look like some weird and insane kids delusional rants and

they have nothing to do with the vocaloids, apart from one of them, but Leon is often argued to not be counted. So, in everyones eyes, counting only the one's

not agreeing that he is a vocaloid, I haven't come through at all. So, without further ranting, I'll introduce you to the six Vocaloids, what they do, and a side

note, most of them change day

to day.

Leon

Lola

Len

Rin

Luka

Loki

"Loki! Get da hell out of my closet, Luka! Get some more clothes on for gods sake, Rin... Erm... I don't have anything to yell about yet." After an hour of yelling,

smacking, and threatening I get the second worst group possible under some kind of control, at lest enough for me to get ready for school. Yeah, that's right. I'm

in high school, with vocaloids running amuck in meh head. Meh = Me or my for any who might not know. =-= I use a lo t of... Mainer language cause I know

Mainers. So stick it if ya got a problem, cause I don't care, take it up with Miku, Rin, or maybe Lola if she's in a good mood. I have vary, vary few friendly

'imaginary' friends. Each is based off of the emotions I have 'eaten' the day before. What I did not use comes in one of these... MARVELOUS things that are my

own, vary personalized for being a Wiccan, demons from a Christian's Hell. Some days, being in a home where just about a little of **every** religion is tossed into

your head, really sucks monkey nuts. So, with my demons safely locked OUT of my bathroom, I hop in the shower, taking only fifteen minutes roughly, and

getting dressed just in time. Rin burst into the room, "L! We need yo help and fast!" I pat her head, she had her eyes covered and did not uncover them till I

gave her a pat, "What, or who did what, this time Rinny?" She waves for me to fallow her, I gave them all some... Basic ways of communicating without words,

each had slightly different waves or face expressions. She points around the door to my room, to the second room in my 4 room house, never needed bigger for

one guy and about six not really real people, in my living room sat someone I have never seen before. "Hey!" I step into the room, for some reason I don't think

this person is just in my head but at the moment I have no way of telling. "What da hell are you doing in MY home on MY chair?" The person in a black hoodie,

cat ears on the top, impossible to tell the gender from looking at unless you saw the face, looks up at me. "I'm sorry, I was told that someone here might be able

to... Help me. Did I get the wrong home?" The voice was soft, sexy, smooth and with no questions a females voice looks into my eyes. Her eyes are the only

thing I can see, damn lady had a cat mask on. I decide to test one of my many, Many, MANY theories about the people 'only I can see' not to mention hear or

feel. I search her eyes, deep green like a jungle, then icy blue like a frozen lake. "So, your eyes can change color eh?" Surprise flashed in her eyes for a moment

before she hide it. Her voice washed over me again, "You, sir, are supposed to be surprised or call me a freak or something." I shrug, now watching just behind

'cat girl' as Len pats her back, and she reacts as if he was real. "Hey, ma'am, he means no thing by it. He's just... His mum's eyes do that too." I watch, partly

rejoicing, partly mortified as she leans in close, almost kissing Len, "I see, and WHO might you be?" Fear as real as if he could die shot through my smooth

talking Len. He looks past her, right at me, "HOLY SHIT DUDE! Dis kitty can see me and shit!" Curiosity electrifies the air and she clearly was the source, if she

caught on to what Len meant... Well off to the nut house for me. Wait... "Ma'am, got a name or letter or something you would like to called?" I hear my voice

but to many emotions spike from each of the vocaloids, drowning me in my own 'gift.' She turns and looks at me, her eyes stab right through my defenses.

Bright aqua blue-green. I quickly cut off anything she could be searching for, then she smiles with a breathtakingly beautiful yet uncontrollably sexy face I can't

see but... Well I _SEE_ it. I use her emotions to map out her face, and Leon's hand grabs my arm and pulls me into the safety of my own room. "Thanks man." He

glares at me, waiting for something, and I shrug. "L. She," He points. "Can see us," He points to himself. "That you made." He points to my head. "Like we are

her's as well." Suddenly I couldn't make heads or tails out of any of it. Then it slowly hits me. She had found a way into my head and could see what was inside

there that I pushed out. A soft know at the door snaps me back too, and when I open it I see a drop dead gorgeous girl. Blackish blue hair that stretches down to

the mid point of her back, smooth perfect face, big but not unreal still the breathtaking and heart stoping blue-green-teal of clear water. "I'm looking for a man...

Erm... Teen about my age. I was told he was kinda like me." She looked around at the vary basic room that I used to sleep. Nothing but a bed and closet. "I was

told to call him 'L' " My eyes slowly turn to nothing more then a slit. She was looking for me. Not some big guy like Al, not some cute little boy like Len. No, the

17 year old me. "Who are you, where'd you come from, and what da hell do you want from me?" Her eyes widen even more, almost the same size now as

Miku's, like she could not believe I was the guy. "I... I don't know who or why I'm here. I-I had a d-dream about your name and this house... A-And..." I hold up

my hands again, and pat her head lightly. "Do... Are you going to school like that?" She shakes her head, and we both glance reluctantly at the bathroom. I

hand her the key to the room, only key to the room.


	2. Chapter 2: School with Cat Girl

I drag all of the Vocaloids into the kitchen and start cooking breakfast for everyone. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

Not to shabby of a meal, considering what just happened. I yank my hand back as the bacon spits at me YET AGAIN and I stab it a few times. Leon pats my back

lightly, "Hey, better you then the new..." I look over at him. His ice cold blue eyes stuck on something. Now, mind you this man lives with Miku, Rin, Len and

Kaito, anything that can shock him is worth checkin out. So, out of curiosity I look that way as well. Cat lady was standing there in a tank top and shorts, perfect

belly showing, and now I can tell she has a decent sized chest. Damn sweat shirt she had on made her look... Well square. She looks at me, our eyes lock for a

moment, then she looks away as her face turns bright red. "What are you all staring at?" I turn calmly, pretending not to have been staring and slap Leon lightly

on the chest. He coughs a few times, just to brake the silence, "Sorry, it's not everyday we can see a human that can see us." Curiosity sparks off of her and I

can feel her now jade green eyes stabbing me. She caught what he said and I shoot him a warning glance. "Ya hungry? Oh, and what's your name? Can't be

'cat lady' forever." She smiles slightly and nods, not even trying to give her name. Rin pokes at her side lightly, testing if cat lady was still able to feel the pokes.

Each poke got a flinch. Rin gave up after a bit, bored. Len was still hiding somewhere. Kaito was eating some icecream and silently watching, like we were mice

in an experiment, not missing anything. I set the plat down and hurry out of reach. Cats have claws, so do cat girls...? She looks up at me, "What did he..." She

points at Leon, who was watching the stove for me. "mean earlier?" I shrug. Way to soon to open up with her. I look at her hat. Did it just... twitch? Nah, I'ma

just having a weird day and seeing things. She quickly looks down. I pat her head. "That's... A nice hat. Even feels like real cat fur..." I feel the ears move under

my hand, amazing. Either, she is part cat, I'm even more insane then I thought, or she is not really real... I'm fine with not knowing right now.

I walk to school, letting my mind wander as Len, Rin, Lola, and I chat. Well as Len, Rin, and Lola talk to me but I don't really hear what they say. Yeah,

that's it. "L. Nod if you're going to let me have all your stuff." I shake my head. I knew SOMEONE would try that! Always. "Some on L, let us in on it and we can

work together to solve it!" Rin. Cute voice that always tries to comfort me. I sigh and know I should let them, or at lest her know. "Well... I've started watching

the Anime 'Sword Art Online' and can't help but wonder... Could I do what he is?" By he I'm talking about the main character, not a clue to his name though.

Lola is the first to speak her mind. "I think you could, but would not. You would find a way to get everyone out at the same time." Lola was less then predictable,

at lest till you found out her mood. Miku was next. "I don't know. You might, but you have no one to come home to... So you'd most likely save people there,

and stay for life." I couldn't help but think she might be right. Can't fight if there is nothing to fight for. Now Rin hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I know you'd

do better then he did." I smile and keep on walking, Rin hanging off my shoulders. A voice softly says from behind me, "I don't know you well, but I think the

blond girl is right. You would do better cause no one else would." I look over my shoulder and see cat lady, still with her hat but now in jeans and a jacket. I look

in front of me again, not wanting her to see me blushing. Damn, why did she say that?

"Do... Are you good with a blade like that?" It was her still, and as if to answer, one of my dueling buddies comes over. I call him Al, cause he's seven feet

tall, muscular, and his hair even matches Al's. "Hey L. Who's your... Erm... Lady friend?" She smiles, not bashful at all. "Call me Cat. It's what he dose." I chuckle

and Al kisses her hand, saying some corny line, and she whispers something in his ear. I can't tell why, but that pisses me off! Royally! I grab the wood sword

meant to spar and get into my stance. I've been told it's 'to laid back' but I use it fine, easy for me to move into a block. Al quickly grabs his, taking the old

fashion samurai stance, we watch to much anime. He swings at me, testing his luck, and I block. My counter hits his sword and misses the true mark, his leg, by

inches. We go back and forth till a third wood sword is swung, causing both of us to look. Haku, or another friend I call a vocaloid, has her blade drawn. Al looks

at me, but he gets a surprise when my fist hits his nose, and I block Haku's next strike with my arm. Blood slashes the snow. Blood? Haku looks at me in horror.

Did I hurt her? Oh dear gods! Did I hurt her some how? Wait... I didn't swing my sword. "L! What the hell is wrong with you?" I lower my arm, and in my arm a

good three inches is the wooden sword. Well... At lest Haku is okay. I turn, blade raised to block, just in time, Cooro had his blade out and swung at me. We

never liked each other, and agreed death was the only way to end this kind of hate, to bad for me I won't kill HIM. He never has shown hesitation to kill me, or

try. I grip Haku's sword by the hilt in my teeth, and Al tosses me his, my left is hurt but I can't let this guy chop it off. Cooro swings again, now with his two

blade stance. Left, right, both from the left going down at an angel, then comes up. I dodge each strike with ease. He was not focusing. "You..." His voice shakes,

sorrow and rage fills my ears. "YOU PRICK! YOU HURT HER YOU ASS HOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Haku? I get it. He always glared at me cause Haku was my

friend and he likes her. I kick his legs out from under him. "I did not. The blood. Right there. Is mine. Goes to this cut. Right here." I show him the cut and his

face turns red. Blushing. But he'll act pissed. That's his thing. He swings at my leg, and I step on the sword. He attacks again, aiming a blow at my belly, I trap

that blade with two of mine. I won. Again. He gets up, and Al finally dose too, cussing. I will never git this kid. I mumble, "Damn humans." Everyone, and I

mean everyone looks at me. "Did... Did you just NOT call yourself human again?" Haku, she knows I don't see myself as 'human' more like a dog. I shrug. "No

reason..." A sharp pain explodes over my cheek. Cat and Haku both slapped me. Damn it! I don't even try to block as the girls storm off talking to each other. Oh

well. Cooro pat's my back. "It's okay man, They'll be over it soon." Al agrees with him but I walk away. I fucked up. Again. And again. And again. Dear gods: Why

the hell ME?

Later that day: Lunch time.

Well, things are going somewhat normal. Nothing to Amazing or odd has happened. I sit, nearly asleep, as I wait for the lunch bell to ring. I had pizza,

corn, peas, and an apple. Not a bad lunch, but I forgot my computer in class. I yawn, kinda cat like. "Purr." I look around. Nope. No one. I sigh and yawn again.

"Purr purr purr." I sit up from my nearly asleep slouch and look around. No one. I look UNDER the table, and there she is. Cat. "Hya there!" I wave and slouch

again. Nothing odd. Nope. Just someone... saying purr at me from under MY table. I yawn once more. "Purr purr purr Meow!" She rests her head on my lap, cat

collar on her neck, and looks up at me with big, beautiful, blue eyes. They are almost always blueish at the lest. I pet the top of her head. Her eyes light up like

she's really enjoying it. Haku sits down beside me. "Looks almost like she's..." Al flops in the chair on my other side, cutting her off. "You can put your head on

my lap anytime you want Baby." He winks, I drink some coffee as an excuse to look bitter. "But, . Your lap starts with something hard. I'm not talking about

your legs." I'm 1/2 way down my coffee. "Well, you can call it a leg. It's big enough." I growl, and slam my coffee down on his hand. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." Haku

doesn't even flinch and Cat giggles. Al yanks his hand back and I calmly sip my coffee. Both of us watching the other one. "L." He finally gets brave. "What the

fucks wrong with you?" I shrug. Truly clueless. "She's staying at my home. I don't want you trying to 'sleep' over, if you catch what I mean." Al looks down, she

nods yes, and I pet her again. She smirks up at him. "I'll never be YOUR kitty." She rest her head on my lap for a nap. She was going to Sleep on My lap. At

Lunch. SLEEP! I just shake my head and notice Haku glaring at someone. I look and see Takeo. He was the one who I fought with when I got real pissed. The

only guy I found so far who's as good as me, if not better. He absolutely hates me.

After school: Dueling practice

I have two classes with Cat, and she made a show each time. I could hardly keep myself from watching out for her in gym class! Dodge ball is brutal. I

drink my ninth, or is it my tenth, coffee. Sparring should be fun. Unless it's Vs. Takeo. We stand behind a line. My teacher calls this the 'war time' practice. I'm

covered in wood blades, and each of us get's the weapon we are best with. "Three!" Last one not out on the floor wins. "Two!" Brutal, but fun. "One!" Most of

the class have secret teams they fight for. Mine is, coincidently, the 13th black cat. I was given the name, cause I was the only one who has horrible luck that

rubs off on others, 13, but fight like a cat, with anything I got and everything I got. "FIGHT!" I jump over Al's back and take out the guy trying to knock him out

for the count. Did I mention the guys and girls fight specialty? That guy goes down like a bag of bricks. His two buddies step up to fight, and I knock their heads

together with a roundhouse kick. They go down. Three down, 40 some odd number to go.I stick to the edge of the war zone, waiting. I knowTakeo will make it

and he'll aim for me. After ten or so minutes only the better fighters remain. Al, Takeo, a few odd guys, and myself. Cooro was bleeding on the ground, nothing

major. I see him, and he tries to get up but Takeo's foot slams into his back, "Stay down bird brain!" He spits at Cooro. I loss it at that. I toss, and toss, and toss

wood swords into the ground around them and kick Takeo in the face. Al and the others did a number on each other. Just the two of us. An I wan't vengeance!

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter! / I actually finished this a few days ago but never got a chance to post it... Anyways, ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Wounds, new fears

Chapter three: Old wounds, new fears.

Takeo and I face off, the others quickly drag their friends to a safe distance. Al had to fetch Cooro, damn kid never made friends. "Oh?

Dose the _mighty_ L have a soft spot for bird brain?" I grab my own sword, both of us grabbed real swords. I feel the sick grin of insanity growing.

"No. Not really. Well. That's a lie. I consider him my friend. You. I really hate... Really really hate you." My voice stats to shake. No! I can't let

him get away again! "YOU KILLED HER!" I swing at him, aiming for his arms. "Now... I'm going to... Kill you." I smile like I did something nice.

Must hold on. Not till he dies. I toss a wood sword at him, he cuts it in two. I stab him in the leg with a wood knife. "You... YOU!?" He glares at

me, causing me to laugh hysterically. Man, I love my insanity! "It all sinks in slow, eh? We meant that little to you." I stab his arm, sad it's not

his good one. His eyes shine with fear and hate. "How'd you live?" I jump back. He's not even fighting. Something... Something is wrong. I take

a quick look around. Everyone, even the girls, are watching now. Damn phones. "She saved me." My voice. It's small now. I bow my head. "She

died, and made me promise..." I look up. This is the asshole! The one I've been looking for. The man in Sky's dying breath... "Avenge us..." She's

dead. "Pleas." Died in my arms. To save me. "Grrrrraaaahhhhhh!" I charge at him. Cut down my left, up his right. "I'LL AVENGE HER! ALL OF

THEM! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD!" Blood flies in the air. Guess he got my arm. I got his leg and arm. Hope that makes some of them

happy "I didn't want to! They made me do it. Or they would not have given me my meds!" I take his leg off with a few slashes, he aims at my

eyes. Someone used him. I know. Like a puppet. _"Ladies, gentlemen, and puppets. Welcome!" _Head master's opening speech. "Then, die. Die

because it was STILL wrong. Cause you did it. Cause you missed one. Cause It's better then what you did to them!" I take his fighting arm off,

and take his broad sword. My blade is one handed, but heavier. Much heavier. After all mine is made for me. Personally. I stab Takeo in the neck,

avoiding the wind pipe. "Bleed. Bleed out your problems. Bleed out the sin or what ever. Go. Heaven waits, you did nothing I can blame you for."

I let go of his sword. _Thud_. He hit the floor. I guess I won. No. More blood. Need more blood. Wrong man! I shake my head, and take one of the

meds we were given by the school. "We..." Cat's voice. She watched me. "We are all..." She thinks I'm going to kill them all... Don't she? Or

maybe that I'm a monster. I don't care. Now she knows. "We are all insane here?" I nod. Makes sense. We all have meds and loss it from time

to time. Al, Cooro, Haku, and Cat pat my back. Crap. I fall. Lost to much blood. Blood...? No. Can't be. He broke two of my ribs. I chuckle and

spit out blood. Sweet, bitter, and metal like. Tasty. Note to self: You like blood. Note from self: You did good, now bite your time and hunt well.

When did that happen? No, it was not him. Someone on the side. Wood sword or knife? I pull the wood knife out. Damn. He was being used.

They want me dead. _THEY _who? Not Al. Or Cooro. Haku or even Cat. Who? Damn. My sight... Going black... Must hold on... I collapse in my own

blood, out cold.

Later. . .

I open my eye's. Where? I sit up quickly, sword in hand, then collapse on the floor. Blood loss. Broken ribs. Bruises all over. Damn it! I

need to find them. I'll start with Head Master. Two arms rap around my belly and crush me in a hug, Cat's sweet voice rings in my ears, "Oh my

gosh! I thought you were going to die!" I cough, no blood, thats good. She lets go and lets me face her, tears streaming down her face. "Don't

cry for me... I'm a monster. No one should shad tears for things like me." I cough, this time there is blood. Death, hold the fuck on! I'll come in

time. But I'll bring some friends with me. A chill moves through the air, and Death himself waves to me. "Hello again. At this rate, you will be

able to do this job too." I smile. Death is not a skull, or dark and scary. He has brown hair, brown eyes, about normal hight. Hell, he's even

friendly if you don't give him a hard time! "Hey again buddy! I know, I know. '_When it's your time, I'm going to take you if you want to go or _

_not.' _But, if I don't die it's not my time." Cat peeks over my shoulder. Death looks at her and his face darkens. That, right there, that is vary bad

juju! "H-Hey Death. You're not taking him are you?" I freeze. SHE knows Death too? What the fuck is going on? She can see the Vocaloids...

FUCK! No one's been keeping an eye on them! I start to run. Home. Get home. NOW! Damn little voice in meh head! SHUT IT! "Fine. Don't say

I didn't tell you!" I'm taken aback. Little voice never said something like that. I mumble, "Sorry, just realized shit might be hitting the fan

soon..." Cat stands in front of the door. She looks mad. Oh crap, what I do wrong...? I look around. Blood again. Lots of blood. Right be hind me.

"**L! **You were stitched up, and pulled them out." I look at my arm. Cut to the bone. Cool. My left arm, then... I look at my right leg. Same.

Creepy, he didn't do that in the fight. I touch my rids. Skin, blood, and a bit of wood. I pull it out, trying to make it fast, but obviously it takes a

few moments. My voice comes out rough and weak, "Supper... Glue..." She eyes me, but pulls some out of her pocket. "The blond girl, Rin, said

I might need this... I see why now." Yes! Rin, you little life saver. Cat still eyes me, clearly not sure what the glue was for. I sigh. "This, works

better then stitches." I glue myself back together. Hurts more, but works better! I start walking, but wait... I sigh again. "You just noticed that

you are covered in blood, didn't you?" Cat knows me well already. Scary. I nod. Zombies die quick in the real world, so looking like one is a bad

idea. Death pats my back, oddly solid. "This was a close call. See you later!" With that, he vanishes. Cat watches me closely. Home. GO HOME!

Little voice is getting loud. I walk out, cold air freezing my lungs and chilling me down to the bone. Cat kisses my cheek. "What are you going to

do now?" I look up the street, it's night. I heave in a deep breath, "Run home." She smiles, happiness shining in her eyes, and I hear Haku, Al,

and Cooro coming. "You think he's really up yet? Why'd we leave the Cat person alone with him again?" Haku, still pissed that she had to save

me I guess. "Cause she wouldn't leave. Unlike you and me." Al. "Poor Cooro got dragged out cause you didn't trust him." Cooro had noticed me

at this point. Oh well. "Date and get over it you two!" He's snappy, must have realized Takeo would have killed him. "Look who's back from the

dead." He nods, and the other two look. Habit. They see me and both turn bright red. Embarrassed. They look me over and go away. To much

blood for their taste I guess. Cooro however walks over. "You... You saved it, so my life is yours." He goes to bow, and I lightly slap the back of his head. This man is amazing to know! "Nah. Ownership of life... I don't like that idea. Just work hard, and one day beat me at sword play. Deal?" I hold out my good hand, and he shakes his head, black spiky hair waving slightly.

"No. I'm not good with swords... I think I'll become an archer." I rap my arm around his shoulder, like a drug dealer who's making a good deal

and doesn't want to be over heard. "How about this, you back my ass up when I need it, and help me keep those we care for safe? That's the

most I'll ever ask of you." He glares at me, but has no real choice. He knows it. We may hate each other, but we are best friends at the same

time. Insane people don't need to be understandable to anyone else you know! After a few heart beats, rather fast ones I might add, he shakes

my hand. I smile, blood stained teeth and all, and ask him, "So, got a car...? I need a lift." He grins, like I said something absolutely hilarious and

it's all he can do NOT to laugh at me. I guess asking someone as poor as me that is funny... But not that funny. "You need to go home, right?

Both of you, close your eyes." I do as he told me, odd cause he wanted me to own him, not him own me but who gives a rats ass? Suddenly I

can't feel the ground below me, and then it's back.

My eyes fly open and I'm in front of my home. Kaito waves to Cooro, who waves back. I sigh. Everyone can see them now? I walk up to

him, but Leon had come out. "Hey! Where the hell have you been? Some fucking guy's came by and broke in! We kicked their asses, and have

one here still." I nod, so much for a nice, quick nap. I walk in. Luka had a frozen tuna, Lola had my stainless steel frying pan, Rin had my 9mm

handgun, Len had my magnum, Miku had her leek shaped sword, and Leon always has his costume made six shooter on him. Wait... Kaito,

one, Leon, two, Luka, three, Len and Rin, five, Miku, six, Lola, seven. Seven at once? That's new. "Oh! If you're looking for Ann, IA, and the

other's, they are out shopping for more weapons." Leon patted my back. "We are real for now I guess." I sigh again, head pounding, heart

racing. In front of me sits Ren. Ren has black hair, dark brown eyes, and a flower fetish. One of the only guys in my school that you could find in

the garden, then again one of the only people you could find there. I sit in front of him. "Ren." He smiles and bows slightly. "L. We were told you

lived alone, and this would be a good time to raid your home. Why are they so interested in you?" I look him up and down, this guy was as

clueless as I am on who 'They' are, or even why he is here! No use in wasting resources to torture him I guess. I help him to his feet, not

untying his hands yet. "First, tell me what you know, and if they put anything in you." He looks around, clearly scared. I chuckle, grab my

sword, and sit down with him in the living room We sit with Cat and Cooro. He relaxes some, but still looks around a lot. "Well, we are to look for

anything that is suspicious. Oh, and by the way, not that I know of." Okay, safe to keep him around I guess. I look in the kitchen, Rin walks in

as if I called her. Ren... Rin... To close to the same name. She sits next to Ren, and smiles at him sweetly. He looks at her, clearly unsure of what

to do. "What would they do if you didn't raid my home?" He looks out the window, anything to not face me or Rin. He is honorable, I'll give him

that. I sigh, this isn't going to as easy as I hoped. I pat his shoulder. "Look. I don't want to do what comes next. Don't make me have to...

Pleas." He looks at me, then Cat, then Rin. Not one of us wants to torture him, but we have vary little choice if we want to be safe. Home is

where you can sleep in peace, not worry someone is going to get in and kill you. I pull out my sword and his eyes shine with fear. He knows

what it's for. "Okay... I'll tell you what I know! They used the meds and the person I'm in love with. I'm not sure how they knew who she is,

but they will kill her if they think I told you. Pleas, you got to save her!" Click. Everyone in the school has... Japanese names. Odd. I nod. He

needs help, she needs help, and I could use a few more hands. "Okay, name?" He looks at me flatly, as if he thinks I'm asking his name. After

yet another moment, it clicks together in Ren's head, I need the girls name. "Her name?" I sigh and nod. _Naw I used your name before but _

_want you hear you say it. Of corse her name moron! _"Her name is Saki!" Saki? Nice name. (Not from now on Little voice will be _italic) That _

_means 'blossom of hope' _I smile. "Nice name." And thanks Little voice. Sorry again for yellin at you. _No problem._ I chuckle. Insane. "Address?"

Ren shrugs and points to a map with his foot. I untie then retie his hands so they are in front of him. He looks the map over once, then points.

"They'll take her there till I come back. Dead or alive."


End file.
